A Switch in Time Part I: Love of a Mother
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces. They show him a way to go back in time. Missing his mother, he decides to go back in time and stop Sharptooth from killing his mother. The plan works, but has consequences that he didn't foresee. Petrie now lives with Pterano and Ruby and Chomper have never met him. What will this new reality hold for him? (Based on a role play.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Littlefoot woke up feeling sad. It was six years ago today that his mother had been taken from him. How he missed her! But there didn't seem to be any way to get her back. How could one undo what he been done years ago?

Littlefoot got up and went to see his grandparents. He lived with them now that his mother had died. His father Bron, was still around, but now had a migrating herd to watch over. Littlefoot had chosen to stay with his grandparents and friends in the Great Valley. Perhaps if his mother had lived, everything could have been different.

A Flyer flies in out of breath after having made a long journey. She crashes into littlefoot as she intended to land but did not notice him in time.

Littlefooot moans. "Ouch!" he cries. He stares at the Flyer. "Are you ok?" he asks.

The Flyer said "Yeah, sorry kid I guess I misjudged the wind, I normally fly better then this. By the way, you will never guess what two Rainbow Faces told me, a story about when they had a bunch of guys convinced their was a stone of cold fire. Sorry I am still trying to break my habit of ramble talking."

"Stone of Cold Fire? Rainbow Faces? I've seen those two before. But I thought, er, well, they weren't from around here. In fact, I think, well, you wouldn't believe me, but I think they aren't even from the Mysterious Beyond. They're, well, from Beyond the Mysterious Beyond." said Littlefoot.

The Flyers says "So am I, I've been on every island, every continent, I flew so east it became west, so west it became east, so north it became south, and trust me you do NOT want to do that last one. Burrrrr! Oh where are my manners? Hello, my name is Attalias. Nice to meet you kid."

"Hello Attalias. My name is Littlefoot. What brings you to the Great Valley?" he asked.

Attalias replies "Why, the fact that it exists. I go where I please and please where I go. Such a beautiful life of a adventurer! Free to see the world, meet exiting people, no one has explored more then I have! Tell me, how great is this Great Valley of yours?"

"I think it's the best out there, but I haven't been everywhere." Littlefoot replies. "Are you one of those migrating dinosaurs? You don't seem to be staying in one place." he asks her. "And where did you see these Rainbow Faces?"

Attalia said "I've seen them in Berry Valley. They are on their way here!"

"Well, I shall go and meet them." said Littlefoot.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The two go to meet the Rainbow Faces. "So, we meet again." said Littlefoot to them.

Attalias says "Hello, how are you? enjoy your travels?"

"Yes, we did. We enjoyed Berry Valley, though I fear that the Yellow Bellies are hopeless things. Littlefoot here is a much wiser specimen...I mean, Leaf Eater." said the male Rainbow Face.

Attalias remarks "You guys talk funny sometimes. By the way, its none of my business but I was just wondering, are you two a couple, just friends, or relatives?"

"We are a couple actually." said the female Rainbow Face.

Attalias says "So, you from anywhere particular, or are you like me and been so many particular places you don't consider any particular place to be your particular place of origin?"

"We are from the..." said the male Rainbow Face.

"Hush dear. Don't tell them so much." interrupted the female Rainbow Face.

"Would you like to come to the Great Valley with me?" Littlefoot asked the two Rainbow Faces. He knew that they knew a lot more than the Great Valley could tell them and was hoping to learn more. They had only been with him a brief time before. He suspected that they weren't from the planet. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but he had reason to believe they had some device that could fly. "Ok, so what are you guys up to? I thought you were, well, not from around here. I think I saw you guys go, well, up there." said Littlefoot, pointing at the sky. "Is it fun to live up there?"

Athalias laughs "That's impossible, I tried that once and the air got so thin I lost consciousness. I was stubborn."

Littlefoot said "I saw what I saw."

Athalias says "Well, congratulations on seeing it, if they let you see it then I guess they must like you. Can you toss me some berries?"

"Why are you asking me for berries? You can fly, I can't." said Littlefoot, rolling his eyes.

Athalias replies "Because I wanted to play catch, but fine." She goes and gets her own berries.

The group heads into the Great Valley. Littlefoot says to the Rainbow Faces "So, what did you come here for this time? I should warn you that some of the Great Valley residents think that you are weird."

Athalias says "I sure hope so, I don't like normal people. Not at all. So, Rainbow Faces, remind me again what your names are? I have a very short memory, which is a darn shame as because of it I forget most of my own adventures. It's quite unfair.

The female Rainbow Face says "I am Strutsi."

"And I'm Struzzo." said the male Rainbow Face.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby come by.

"Oh, it's those Rainbow Faces." says Cera.

"Why hello there." says Struzzo to the other kids.

Athalias says "You know I remember a time I met a two claw child about his age, I didn't know any better yet, I tried hanging out with him. Then he mother said **Is this Flying threatening you?**

"What happen?" asked Petrie.

Athalias said "He then answered, **No, she's rather interesting actually, but I think she would make a great lunch can you please catch her**. to which I replied "Uh, you know I can fly right? see watch this, already gone." But imagine had I been born without wings. What I am trying to say is, you sure this is safe?"

Suddenly a butterfly drunk On nectar flutters around in Athalias's face, she gets annoyed and snaps it up, swallowing it.

"Wait, she not a Leaf Eater!" gasped Petrie in alarm.

Athalias replies "Nope, I'm a scrounger Bothbeak. Not to worry, I don't like to eat what I can talk to. Well I don't like actually be the one doing the deed of killing what I can talk to anyway. Also I do more gliding then flying, kinda how the wings work. So, you like it here in the Great Valley? "Speaking of my beak there is nothing I can't do with it. It can solve all of life's problems. Clam shells, nut shells, snail shells, small things nice grass seeds, large things like fish. Heck, toss me that coconut I can demonstrate." Ducky tosses her a coconut.

Athalias begins to use her beak to scrape off the husk with ease, then puts the husk in a pile. Then with a tap of her beak the coconut is split open, she drinks the juice out and then uses her beak to scrape all the nut flesh off the shell of one half before eating it, then scrapes all the flesh off the other half and mixes it in the bowl and hands it back to Ducky. She then shows that the first half has no coconut flesh left on the shell. "As you can see, greatest tool in the world!"

Littlefoot says "Interesting." He turns to the Rainbow Faces "I came to ask you, what brings you here? Did you come to give us more information and advice? I know the Stone of Cold Fire isn't real, but is it possible for something that could go back in time? I know that you have a flying thing that can go right up into the sky. Do you have anything that could go back in time? I have thought over the cold times since we last met, and have concluded that you are really from, well, 'Beyond the Mysterious Beyond'. You don't live on this planet. You see, I asked other herds about you, and nobody recalls you showing up until that time you came to the Great Valley when Petrie's uncle was here. And nobody has ever seen you since, except Athalias, who told me about you and I had to find out about you. You see, my mother told me that some things you see with your eyes and others, you see with your heart. She told me kind of what you said about 'Beyond the Mysterious Beyond' and all that."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Athalias remarks "Hmm, time travel? Now their is a interesting concept. Personally I would want to see the future. Will then be new dinosaurs many many years from now?"

Littlefoot said "Knowing ones future is a bad idea.. It could lead to you not having to take the consequences for your bad choices. You might not learn things that way. Could be detrimental later on." said the Struzzo.

"I agree. It would be much better to go into the past." said Athalias.

"Hmmm, could you go back in time and help me stop my mother from dying?" Littlefoot asked.

Athalias asks "Mind if I go with you? I'm getting rather bored with this planet, perhaps I would be satisfied seeing the world in a different time."

Littlefoot says "Sure But how do we get back in time? And do the Rainbow Faces even have such a thing with them?" He pauses, then gasps. "Wait, did you say that you were bored with this planet? Have you ever been off it?"

No, I never left earth, but I sure have tried. I tried 58 times to be exact, sadly each time ended the same way, the air got thin and I lost consciousness. I tried to fly to the night circle. Heck I even carried a rock with me just so I can throw it a second before passing out and at least get a little closer. Sadly I have had no success, guess I'm just not as cool as your rainbow faced friends hear." she says bitterly. "They might be willing to give some actual answers to our questions if we get to know them long enough that they decide they like us. Be right back, I will go get some sweet reeds (sugar cane) and see if they like them as much as I use to." She returns shortly with as many as she can carry. "Hear you go, give this a try. It's good."

Littlefoot likes the sugar cane. "Yum. Where did you get this from?" he asks.

Athalias replies "I found it next to where a three horn seems to like to take a nap."

Littlefoot asks the Rainbow Faces "So, can I see the time traveling thing?"

Struzzo said "Very well, we will admit, we very much aren't from this planet. But in you finding out protocol is broken. You see, none of the planets we study are meant to know of our presence as anything more then the native wild life. We are hear for the same reason we are hear last time, to seek out intelligent life. Problem is, we know life hear is intelligent, just everything seems to be satisfied with its current way of life. Never to learn what it is to discover fire, learn to smith metal, and from it build machines with which yes Littlefoot, you can fly. Better then Athalias ever can. What would take her five weeks to fly at first could take you five days, then five hours, then five minuets, and finally when you get to where we are now, five seconds.

But you cannot prove we are capable of time travel. If we where, I would forbid the use of such a thing, we our selves shouldn't even have it as it contains consequences no mortal is equip to face. You erasing the day you where conceived from history isn't even the worst that could happen, in fact erasing the day life on this planet began isn't even the start of what it can do. Now, I'm sorry, no time travel. However, I do have something else you can try. This, is what cooking can do. Taste this, it's called a pastry."

Littlefoot eats the pastry and likes it. His friends, including Chomper and Ruby, are able to eat it. "I like it. And, I must say, it appears to be the first non-meat thing that Chomper can eat without spitting out."

Struzzo says "That pastry was made with a herb from our home planet, it has a rather intriguing effect on the memory. For example, I want you to think back to the moment you found out what we really are."

Athalias grumbles "Um, I still didn't get one..."

Littlefoot says "It was when you left. There was this floating thing, and well, you just disappeared. It moved in the sky like a sky rock, but went the other way, heading up away from the ground." said Littlefoot. "That was when I first thought that you might be from another planet."

Suddenly, the memory starts to fade, as if 45 years had gone by since it had happened. The memory becomes fogged with other memories. Little foots head starts to feel rather good, as if someone is giving him a massage.

Soon everyone who had a pastry begins to feel like taking a short nap.

Struzzo says "Now, Athalias, you said you have tried to fly into space 58 times dew to getting bored with adventure on only your planet? I advice you stop, your going to kill your self if you keep doing that. But, I do have a opportunity for you. I give you the opportunity because your old enough to be weal, not a child. Would you like to come with us? Say, as a co worker?"

Athalias says "Oh, I have flew into space you fools!" She flies off, heading higher up even where the oxygen is low. She pushes her wing, pushing a button on a small device on her wing that wasn't seen before. A helmet appears, covering her head.

"You see, I, like you, am a Sky Dweller. How else do you think I was able to travel to all those places on this planet within one lifetime? Littlefoot hasn't figured that out yet." she said.

"Say, do you have a time traveling device, and if so, could I see how it works? I want to know, er, for academic purposes of course." asked Athalias innocently.

"Don't tell anyone." said Strutsi. She awakens the kids. "Ok, we can go see the flying thing that I talked about earlier." said Strutsi to them.

"I vaguely recall you mentioning a flying thing." said Littlefoot, straining to remember.

Sometime later they arrive at a rock the size of two longnecks snuggling together.

Struzzo said "Now, step onboard the star flier 3000, and we will show you, what personally I am glad we get to let you see."

The rock opens, and out comes a walk way made of silver metal.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Littlefoot asks "What is this thing?"

Strutsi replies "It is, to put in terms you are use to, a craft capable of going 1/15th the speed of light. Capable of hovering, and even going into the depths of the sea. I'd show you what it can do but first you have to go inside. Ladies and guests first."

Struzzo says "You know, even at the full speed of light it can take thousands of years to get to our home world. Time travail in its proper use, can solve this by putting a double dimensional field of time around our ship. With this, we can get from point A to point B about four seconds after we had lifted off while taking 4 minuets to fully charge a space time jump. Want to see how it works?"

"Yes, I would." said Chomper. "Say, you guys don't seem afraid of me like other dinosaurs. You don't run from me yelling 'Ahhh! Sharptooth!'".

Struzzo muttered "Um, you're welcome."

The ship begins to lift off the ground, moving upward faster and faster until the ship is high enough to not be seen from the ground.

Struzzo says "Computer, scan Athalias."

A voice replies "Scan complete."

Struzzo said "Shape shift accordingly. Hope you don't mind, just barrowing your remarkably arrow dynamic design."

The ship begins to unfold, going from a rock like shape to swiftly becoming a Pteranodon-like shape. The ship then picks up speed until it has a sphere of energy go around it, then, it zips forward, yet it doesn't feel like it is moving anywhere.

It then begins to come to a stop much closer to the sun. So close that to coop with the heat the room temperature is at a resistance of -345*. But it feels just fine for now. Where the viewing screen is it shows the sun with its brightness appearing toned down to a point it is easy to look at in fine detail without being blinded by light.

Struzzo says "This is the star your planet orbits. As you can see it is very large. It is mostly made of gas that has been heated up to a point that it has become the fourth state of matter known as plasma. Up next on our list to travel, is the second planet from your star. Perhaps you have a name for it? After all it appears as a star in your night sky."

Strutsi says "This planet is the first closest to your star Bright Circle. It is the hottest planet in the system by day, however by night its actually to cold to support life. Would you like to see what happens when we deploy a probe?"

Ducky says "Oh yes, I would. I would."

"What's a probe?" asks Cera.

One of the ship doors opens, a triangle shaped shuttle craft comes out. It flies tword the planet and deploys a 6 wheeled robot with a single eye. What the robot sees comes online.

"Who would like to steer?" Struzzo says excitedly.

"I would like to steer." said Ruby.

Struzzo says "Excellent, here are the controls, I am sure you will get use to it with ease."

Ruby is able to steer it, as she quickly figures out the controls. She sees a blue button on the controls. "What does this thing do?" she asks.

Strutsi replies "Scans things, think of it like a sense of smell. With it you can see what the rocks are made of. Also good for looking for life forms, which, unfortunately you won't find here."

Struzzo says "Fortunate for them, who would want to live here? Let me know when you're ready to see planet two."

Spike nods. They arrive at the second planet. "Something seems wrong with it." Cera remarks.

Struzzo: "Indeed, it has over 7 times the water your planet has, but this planet being so close to your star all of it is boiling steam at least 345*. And it isn't even just H20. The acidic boiling atmosphere makes this a horrible place to live. Watch what happens when I send a probe to it."

Some time l8r the probe lands, but in minuets it dissolves, evaporates, and becomes part of the air.

"Who wants to land on this planet?" he says jokingly.

"What about that planet over there? The one that is the same color as my eyes." says Chomper, pointing at Mars.

On the fourth planet the color of Chomper's eye from orbit they can see the soil is red. In one area there is a running river, and 40000 human looking creatures wearing white robes and leather boots with a tiara like headgear. One who appears to be their leader, is commanding the construction of a city, while others pick food from palm trees.

Strutsi gasps "Oh my! We should have come hear in the first place! Intelligent life discovered, do you know what this means?"

Littlefoot says "Can we go meet them? I didn't know that there was life on other planets."

"Before today, we didn't even think it was possible to go to other planets." said Cera.

Struzzo says "Yes! Yes we shall make contact at once! I will land the ship over there so we can get their attention without harming them as we land. Maybe they will even join our alliance of planets!"

Strutsi says "Not to complain but why can't you dinosaurs advance like they do? Then we could contact you properly as well."

The ship begins to land, the native people stare in aww as the ship lands.

As the ship lands the group step off, the air is thinner, like if they where on a mountain, but breathable. The native people appear human but with dark redish orange skin and black eyes with red pupils, and are built skinnier yet with more muscle.

Some of the people gathering around have iron shields and short spears in case things go south, others have offerings of gold, a spice, and what looks like dates. (palm fruit.)

One of them wearing the fanciest head gear boldly steps forth. He begins to speak in a bizarre language. One of the rainbow faces scans his speech and puts it through a mathematical decipherer.

"Greetings Sky Ones, I am Cydon. In the eyes of the people I am a King and a God. I care about nothing but the prosperity of my country and the well being of my people. If you come in peace we will shower you in gifts and have a banquet celebrating your arrival."

Chomper says "Hello. My name is Chomper. He walks out onto Mars. Not realizing that the significance of being the first earthling to walk on Mars, he sniffs Cydon. "He smells funny." Chomper says to Ruby.

King Cydo says to Chomper "You're kinda cute. Hmmm, eyes facing forward, sharp teeth, your a carnivore aren't you? Lapto, get these visitors a proper meal, they must be hungry after coming all the way over."

One of them replies "Yes your majesty."

He goes to prepare them a meal.

Two men stand by a windmill, they wait a moment then pick up what looks like a copper barrel from inside of it, and take it to a large river boat with 12 sails and a rudder and 3 propellers, they then replace the copper barrel putting it to into the windmill.

"That Flyer look weird and not fly very well." Petrie remarks, pointing at the windmill.

The native people laugh. One of them replies "It isn't for flying, it is for producing lightening which is stored in these containers, to do a few things fire can without producing smoke."

Lapto returns with some steaming hot meat smoked soaked in its juices and seasoned with native herbs.

King Cydon says "The great day fire will be setting soon, you will want to come inside. Hear on the planet ChiI you can freeze to death at night."

The citymen begin to go to their respective homes.

King Cydon asks "Wish to come to my palace?"

The group heads into a palace. Athalias slowly creeps toward the ship. "What could be in here?" she asks herself. She fiddles with the ship. After some time, she figures out where the time travel functions are on the ship. "Aha. Found them. Now to set some things straight in history." she cackles to herself.

However, before she can act, the group returns to the ships. Athalias quickly moves away from the controls. "Oh, you're back. Good, I was just about to die from boredom." she lies.

The group takes off into space again. "Hmmm, what about that planet?" asked Chomper, pointing toward Jupiter.

"That a really big planet!" gasped Petrie.

"We can go check it out." said Struzzo.

Athalias decided to wait. Her time would come, sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Struzzo says "This here is what's known as a gas giant. In most star systems the gas giants are closest to the star they orbit, however your solar system is the opposite, gas giants being the farthest. I'm afraid we won't be landing anything on this one, since the surface is, weal, their isn't any actual ground, just dust gas and enough of it that anything that tries to stand on it will be pulled to the planets core where the gravity will..." Hecrushes a tin can full of red juice to get the point across. The group gasps.

Strutsi says "My apologies that he is being so dramatic, the king of Cydonia offered us a drink made from something similar to a earth fruit known as sweet bubbles when Ruby asked if they had any sweet bubbles. He liked it a little to much."

"Hey Athalias, you said your a space explorer to yes? Your not a pirate are you?" Struzzo says jokingly.

"No. I can assure you that I'm not a pirate." said Athalias. The group heads to Saturn next.

"That one appears to be weird looking. It has all of these sky rocks floating around it." said Cera.

Struzzo says "Isn't it romantic. I'd take a photo of it and let you keep it but we plan to wipe your..."

Strutsi interrupts him. "Yes, very romantic. Want to come here for our next honeymoon?"

Littlefoot points at Saturn, Nepture, and Uranus. "All of those planets look big." He points at the dwarf planets Pluto and Ceres. "However, those are small." He points further away toward the comets in the Kypler Belt. "And there are many Stones of Cold Fire out there."

"What is that?" asked Cera, pointing in the direction of the Sun.

"That would be your sun." said Struzzo.

"Seems kind of far away to be the Sun. You would think it would be less warm if the Sun were that far away." said Ruby.

"That is because we have the heat turned up." said Strutsi.

"What are those things over there? They look like Sky Twinklies, but they are kind of big." said Littlefoot.

"Let's find out." said Struzzo. He pushed a button and the Gang moved really fast. When they stopped, they were in the Alpha Centauri star system.

"What are those?" asked Littlefoot.

"This is the Alpha Centauri star system. There are three stars here." said Strutsi.

"Three suns?" gasped Littlefoot.

"Yes. And there are some planets here too." said Struzzo.

"What else lies out there?" asked Littlefoot.

"I'll show you." said Strutsi. She pushed a button and they ended up many lightyears away from Earth.

"What is that thing? It seems to be broken." said Littlefoot.

"In a way it is. It is called a black hole. Not even light can escape it, so we're not going near it. It pulls away things and sucks them in. But we're safe enough away." said Struzzo.

The group is taken to many other star systems and even other galaxies. When they arrive back outside the Great Valley, much to the group's shock, only a few minutes have gone by, despite how long and far they have traveled.

"So there IS a time traveling ability." said Littlefoot.

"Yes, but you cannot use it." said Struzzo.

Littlefoot and the others went to bed. Littlefoot was disappointed that he could not use the time traveling ability and save his mother.

Athalias crept up next to him. He woke up. "Littlefoot, get your friends. I have spotted the Rainbow Faces. They are off gathering Sweet Bubbles and other things. They won't be gone too long. It's now or never. I figured out how to work the time traveling thing on their ship." she said.

"But wouldn't it be stealing to just take it?" asked Littlefoot.

"Consider it as borrowing." said Athalias.

Littlefoot woke up his friends. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't think the Rainbow Faces would be very happy if they found that we were stealing their flying rock thing." said Cera.

"We're just borrowing it. Besides, if we time this just right, and Athalias says she'll help us, we'll be back a few seconds after we've left." said Littlefoot.

The group sets out, planning to take the spaceship and use it to time travel.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

A Fast Biter watches the group from a bush, wondering if they would make a good meal. The group, not seeing him, moves closer to the bush, for it is on a pathway that leads to the ship.

"What damage to you think you could do? I mean, the Rainbow Faces said that you could even cause all life to be lost on the planet if you're not careful." said Chomper.

"Not to worry Chomper. I will only just be defeating Sharptooth. I plan to go back a day before the Great Earthshake and defeat Sharptooth." said Littlefoot.

"I never got to see the Great Earthshake. I heard about it. Might be interesting to see." said Chomper.

"Not really. Lots of dinosaurs died that day." said Littlefoot.

"Perhaps if we warned those dinosaurs not to be where they were on the day of the Great Earthshake when they got killed, then they would be somewhere else and would not get killed." suggested Ruby.

"Good idea. Then we can save them and also mother." said Littlefoot.

The fast biter comes out. He aims to make a swift attack ending one of the members of the group, but he is reluctant to actual do so, hesitating.

 **Darn, I have them right there, but I don't want to kill them since they're so cute. But I will starve if I don't. I think I'll go for the spiketail since he should be enough to last three days so I won't have to kill again for that long. I will prove to my pack that I am ready to join the veterans.** he says to himself.

He jumps at Spike, aiming to bite his skinny neck. Chomper, with his quicker reflexes, spots the attack in time. He pushes Spike down and bites the Fast Biter in the tail.

 **Leave my friends alone!** Chomper snaps at the Fast Biter.

The Fast Biter, knowing there is no chance of victory in a direct fight alone, and the alarm being raised, runs off with his tail between him legs.

Athalias says "Glad that's over, thought for a moment I would have to result to more drastic means of defending my new friends. Like I said before, I don't like to kill. Now, let's get inside." she opens the starship door.

"Thanks Athalias." said Littlefoot.

"Now, let's see. The Great Divide, one day before the Great Earthshake. Coming right up." said Athalias. She pushes and button. The ship moves really fast. Outside, there is a blur of lights.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Cera.

When they stop, they find that they are at the Great Divide six years earlier.

A longneck nest sits ahead, an egg stealer silently sneaks in, picking up one of the 6 eggs, in the nest are discarded shells from other eggs that have already been eaten.

The egg stealer says "One a day, that way I can last through these harsh times without much to eat. Come hear my beautiful!" The egg stealer cracks it open and begins to eat.

Chomper sneaks up and bites the Egg Stealer in the tail. "Leave those Longneck eggs alone." he snarls.

The Longneck awakes. Chomper moves aside and hides behind brush. The Longneck spots the Egg Stealer.

The egg stealer tries to run, terrified, but fails to get away. The longnecks kill the egg stealer.

Suddenly Littlefoot has memory of having siblings.

The Longnecks spot Chomper. "I'll just be going." said Chomper.

"A Talking Sharptooth! What?!" gasp the Longnecks.

Littlefoot gets back into the ship. "You went too far into the past. Though good idea Athalias. I now have siblings. But I recall them dying in the Mysterious Beyond after mother's death. I was the only one who survived being killed by Sharptooth. We still have to stop Sharptooth."

Athalias says "Bet it was nice while it lasted. Next stop, 15 minutes before the great earth shake."

Littlefoot steps out looking around "This is 15 hours." he says.

Athalias laughs "Hehe, close enough."

Littlefoot comes across a group of Swimmers. "You should get out of the area. There is going to be a terrible Earthshake here soon." he warns them.

The Swimmers laugh. "We have better things to do than listen to lies from Longnecks." scoffs one of the Swimmers.

"But it is true. It is. It is." says Ducky.

"Prove it." says another one of the Swimmers.

The two describe the Great Earthshake. When they are done, the group of Swimmers says "Seems to be quite an accurate description of such a horrible event. And you have described my family that you saw fall too. That's why I believe you." said the leader of the herd.

The group, minus Chomper, warns others, spending a couple of hours to do so. Chomper spends some time warning Sharpteeth.

About eight hours before the Great Earthshake, they finish warning others, though they cannot find Littlefoot or his family yet.

"Where could we be?" Littlefoot asks.

Littlefoot suddenly sees two Longnecks and two Threehorns.

"Threehorns don't play with Lognnecks!" snaps a younger Topps.

"Threehorns don't play with Longnecks!" says a younger Cera, sticking her tongue out at Litltefoot.

"Wow, I sure was rude." said the older Cera

"Now she finally admit it." said Petrie.

"What do we do about mother and my siblings? If they see me, they might have a heart attack." asks Littlefoot.

Athalias replies"Or they might think you're a demon trying to impersonate their kin but came while the real you is there and try calling upon the Bright Circle to save them. Just leave this to me, stay out of sight."

She flies up, landing on Littlefoot's mothers back. "Mind if I have a chat with you a moment?" she asks.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" asks Littlefoot's mother.

Athalias answers "You see, my kind are able to sense things like, the wind will blow to the north in 14 seconds."

This prediction comes true.

"I can also keep track of time and have a inner voice that tells me where my ancestors nested even without being taught. This is because I am a migrator. Now, with these same built in devices, I know their is going to be a terrible earth shake very soon. I tell you this because, weal, I can't stand to let a mother be in peril."

"Ok, I believe you. Besides, I thought I heard something going around about one." says Littlefoot's mother. She leaves.

"Did it." says Athalias.

"Funny, I recall resting that night and I don't recall anything else. But why would that..." Littlefoot says. He pauses. He slowly starts to vanish. "Oh no!" he cries. "Apparently, we ran into something bad and all of us died. We have to act to stop that something before I disappear!"

"It's alright little one, if all else fails, I am still here I love all dinosaurs, and will not just sit back and let them die. None of them at all..." Athalias says ending the sentence unsettlingly dramatically.

She continues on with Littlefoot's mom to keep watch for what this danger could be.

Littlefoot spots a Sharptooth footprint nearby. "I just thought of something." he says. He and the group follow the footprints. They soon come near Sharptooth. "Of course, he must have gotten us in our sleep. We'll have to defeat him now. I keep disappearing and don't think I have much time."

Athalias asks "You mean as in kill? Very well, if it will keep you alive. Good thing I'm a Bothbeak, so at least it won't go to waste." Athalias opens something that looks like a suitcase, and begins putting something together.

The group soon comes near Sharptooth. "It took five of us to beat him. And that was just because we were lucky. We'll have to beat him soon." said Littlefoot, whose entire tail had disappeared.

Athalias takes the thing she put together and points it at Sharptooth's heart, then pulls a trigger. There is a loud snap and a burst of light, the beast drops dead. "Darn, I hope I don't have to do that again today. Now, lets go confirm this kill." she says.

Littlefoot checks and finds that Sharptooth is indeed dead. The group heads back toward the spaceship. All of them get in. However, the rest don't notice that Petrie and Ruby have vanished. Chomper's expression turns angry and vicious, like he is a regular Sharptooth. Then he too vanishes. The group uses the spaceship to return to the present.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends leave the ship. They fail to notice that Chomper, Ruby, and Petrie are not there. "Thanks Atahlias." says Littlefoot.

"No problem." she replies.

Littlefoot heads into the Great Valley. He sees his mother and his siblings there, along with his father Bron. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Littlefoot asks.

"I came back here when I found you and your mother when we met at the crater. I left my herd." says Bron.

"But I thought you were responsible for it." said Littlefoot.

"My first duty lies to my mate." says Bron.

"Are you ok Littlefoot?" asks Shorty, who is also there.

"Yes, I'm fine." Littlefoot replies.

"I feel so happy

I want everyone to see

It's like the bright circle

is shining inside of me.

I lost my Mom

and always felt bad.

But then I went back in time and saved her and got siblings too.

I feel so happy.

I want everyone to see.

It's like the bright circle

is shining inside of me.

Feel so happy." Littlefoot sang. His parents, Shorty, and siblings look at him funny.

Bron said "Let's, take him to Mr. Thicknose for a diagnostic."

Littlefoot goes with them to Mr. Thicknose. As they walk, he skips along, smiling. He is so glad to have his mother back and to have siblings.

One of his siblings, a blue Longneck, says "Are you ok there brother?"

Littlefoot replies "Yes, I've never been better, er, what was your name again?" His siblings just look at him funny. "Who are you?" Littlefoot asks again.

The sibling laughs"My name is Bluefoot. How could you forget your favorite sister? Mom!"

Littlefoot's mother comes to her daughter. "What is it Bluefoot?" she asks.

"Littlefoot forgot who I was." says Bluefoot.

"I'm sure he's just been out in the heat of the Bright Circle too long." said her mother. They come to Mr. Thicknose. "My son has been acting rather strangely lately. It almost seems like he has memory loss. Also, he thinks that he saved me from being killed by a Sharptooth." she says to Mr. Thicknose.

Meanwhile, the Rainbow Faces come to their ship. "I could have sworn that I parked it in a different spot." said Struzzo.

"You can't recall where you put a long of things, nitwit." laughs Strutsi. They get onto the ship and take off.

"Glad we got their memories wiped. Imagine what could have happened if they had found out how to work the time travel thing." said Struzzo.

"Yes, but the only antidote to the mind wipe plant is sugarcane. And I think only Athalias knows that. But she knows better than to try and let the kids know too much." said Strutsi.

Mr. Thicknose, meanwhile, says "Hmmmmm, this oooone can have maaany causes, I seen it many times. Now Littlefoot, first I will ask what you have eaten today."

"Just some Tree Stars and a Tree Sweet. That was before I went with the Rainbow Faces into the sky up there and we went to the Bright Circle and other worlds and even other places with other Bright Circles and interesting things. Then I went back in time and saved you from a Sharptooth and saved my siblings from an Egg Stealer." said Littlefoot. Everyone looks at him funny.

Mr Thicknose sighs. "I'm afraid even I can't handle a case this advanced."

Meanwhile, Athalias is in a tree somewhere in the Great Valley, one of the male Flyers is flirting with her hoping for a chance to mate. She just ignores him and watches a group of saurapods playing in the water. "Hey toots, what's a matter, am I not pretty enough for you?" the male Flyer asks in annoyance.

Athalias sighs "Sorry, its just, I'm afraid if I end up nesting I will be to busy for adventure. Although I appreciate the offer."

The male Flyer moans. "How disappointing, I don't see why such feminine beauty should go to waste."

Athalias says "All males want me as far as I have met them, don't take it the wrong way, its not easy avoiding the temptation, but I don't want to give up the ability to fly to another place at any moment without consequence leaving something behind."

Littlefoot, meanwhile, says to his mother "I'm just so glad that you're here." He runs up to her and hugs her legs. He goes looking for his friends but can only find Cera, Ducky, and Spike. "Where are Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby?" he asks.

"I don't know any Chomper or Ruby. As for Petrie, he left a few months ago to live with Pterano after his mother died in a mudslide. I know it's been hard Littlefoot having him leave. I mean, he's been with us ever since we crossed the Mysterious Beyond along with your mother and siblings." said Cera.

"Wait, his mother's dead?" gasped Littlefoot.

Mr Thicknose comes to Littlefoot. "I think I figured it out, often when life has been hard, our minds create something to believe is reality when it isn't. You will get better with time, and family love."

Littlefoot's mother arrives behind Mr. Thicnkose. "Mother, Chomper saved Petrie's mother. She can't be dead." cries Littlefoot.

"I don't know a Chomper." said Litltefoot's mother.

"But he was the Sharptooth we saved from Egg Stealers! We also saved one of Ducky's sibling's eggs." Littlefoot argued.

"No Litltefoot. Ducky lost one of her nestmate's eggs. You couldn't have saved them that night. I grounded you for messing around near the Sinking Sands." she said, shaking her head.

"But...but...but!" protested Littlefoot.

"You need rest. It's getting late in the day anyway." said his mother.

"But Mom!" protested Littlefoot.

"Bed now!" she snapped. He went to bed.

"Don't worry Bron, I'm sure he'll get better." said Littlefoot's mother to Bron a short time later.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

The next morning Littlefoot got up. He came to Cera, Ducky, and Spike "Do you guys know where Petrie is? We HAVE to go find him. It's important. Consider it as one of our adventures." he says to them.

Ducky says"Alright, you ever hear of the legendary land of the featherhead sharpteeth?"

"Yes, we went there to rescue my father from the Fire Mountain when he got stuck there while traveling with his herd." said Littlefoot.

"Your father doesn't travel with his herd anymore. And Wild Arms died at the Fire Mountain." said Cera.

"Ok, that's a bummer. Now, just tell me where Petrie is." said Littlefoot.

Ducky says "But I am telling you, it's a plateau beyond the featherhead land, it's beautiful their, there are flowers, trees, water falls."

Cera adds "And it is perfectly possible to get their alive. If you can fly."

Littlefoot goes to try and find the ship of the Rainbow Faces, but finds that it is gone. "The flying rock thing that the Rainbow Faces had is gone. Where could they have gone?" he says aloud. He searches for the ship but cannot find it. He returns to the others. "Guess we'll have to go on foot." says Littlefoot. Cera, Ducky, and Spike look at him funny like.

Littlefoot goes looking for Athalias and finds her. "Tell them that the flying rock thing is real. Tell them about Chomper and Ruby. And also, could you help me find Petrie? I cannot get to where he's at as you need to fly to get there. He is somewhere in the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth." he says to her.

Athalias says "Wouldn't do any good, you need to create some inventions, like evidence. Otherwise they won't believe me either. What exactly is it you want with Petrie? Want him to live here with you again?"

Littlefoot says "Yes I would. I wish that I could go and find a way to save his mother. But we can do that after we get him back. Plus, we need to get Chomper and Ruby back. You see, Chomper brought Ruby to the Great Valley after he saved her from Red Claw. He attacked Red Claw to save her. Now Red Claw wants to kill him. But if he never met us, that means that...that...he might not be nice anymore. That's bad. And what's worse, that might mean that he didn't save her and that she's dead.."Littlefoot started to cry. However, much to his shock, he saw Ruby walking out in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Ruby, you're alive!" he cried.

"Who are you? I do not know you and do not know why you think you know me." she said.

"It's a long story. How did you survive Red Claw if Chomper didn't save you?" Littlefoot asked.

"I do not know a Chomper. But I was saved by a pretty silver Longneck." said Ruby. She described him and Littlefoot recognized him to be one of dinosaurs that he had warned about the Great Earthshake and who would have died in it otherwise. "He was a bit elderly though and didn't last in the fight with Red Claw. Red Claw decided to eat him after he was beaten and forgot all about me." Ruby continued.

Athalias says to Littlefoot "Very well, I will take flight, and go talk to him." she spreads her mighty wings, and catches a updraft, then she is gone.

Sometime later, she returns with Petrie. "Petrie, there you are. I'm so sorry about your mother. It's all my fault. I went back in time and saved my mother from being killed by Sharptooth and now I seem to have messed up a few things. And I cannot get the Rainbow Faces's flying rock thing to go back in time and save your mother. Hopefully, they'll come back eventually." Littlefoot said to Petrie.

Petrie looks at Cera, Ducky, and Spike "Is Littlefoot all right? He seem kind of confused and talking about weird things." he asks in concern.

Athalias says to him "Sorry kid, you're going to have to get use to it. But he is the same Littlefoot you know and love. Sort of."

"So now that we have Petrie back and we've found Ruby, let's go find Chomper." said Littlefoot.

"Who is Chomper?" the others, minus Athalias, asked.

"He's a Sharptooth." said Littlefoot.

The others, minus Athalias, start banging on the ground and laughing. "You want to find a Sharptooth? Are you nuts?" Cera laughed.

"Just continually stay out of a sharptooth's reach, make sure they know they can't catch you, show them respect, and stay close at the same time, and they will tolerate your presence without trying to eat you, then you can talk to them." Athalias suggests.

"Um, Athalias, it was us who taught Chomper Leaf Eater. Since I think I goofed up history, I never met him. Thus, he doesn't know Leaf Eater. But you know Sharptooth. You can talk to him." said Littlefoot.

Athalias said "I never said I had any faith you would be able to come out alive trying it, I am a trained xeno wild life expert. You want to find chomper? lets get to walking, come on. If these guys change their mind and decide to risk death they will catch up with you one by one as they always do. Let's go, you know where chomper would live without you."

"Probably in the Mysterious Beyond somewhere. I do recall where Ruby said that she found Chomper, but that was in the regular timeline." said Littlefoot.

Athalias says "I'm sorry Littlefoot this is all my fault, I just wanted to give you back your mother. Well, be on guard, their are probably sharpteeth in the mysterious beyond." She says half humoredly. Once they are out of earshot of other dinosaurs, she says "Now, until we get things fixed, this is reality now, this is your life, and you're going to have to accept it. No more telling people what you think you know, or believe you remember. You're going to have to adapt to the new timeline and instead say something they would find realistic to their reality and thus believable. Otherwise everyone will think you're crazy and be trying to find a cure, understood?" Littlefoot nods.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Littlefoot and the others sneak near where Chomper is supposed to be living. They notice that he is eating a dead Leaf Eater. "This is the Sharptooth you want to be friends with? You are nuts!" snapped Cera.

"See, I've broken him." Littlefoot whispers to Athalias.

Athalias flies over to Chomper to talk to him. When she returns, she says "His name is Silver Claw."

"Silver Claw?" gasps Littlefoot.

"Yes, his mom and dad named him, not you." says Athalias.

Two adult sharpteeth show up.

 **Why hello there, here to see our boy?** says the father.

 **We are so proud of him, at his age he single handedly took down a spike tail! So it's no surprise even flatteeth would be glad to come just to see him.** says the mother.

 **Actually I'm a bothbeak.** says Athalias.

 **That's impossible, they went out with the end of the Jurassic.** says the mother.

Athalias sheds a tear **Yes, I know.** she says. **So, Siver Claw, tell me about your life. What's it like being young and awesome?** she says.

 **It's amazing. I was able to bring down a Longneck, Hidden Runner, Spiketail, Clubtail, Sharp Beak, and Swimmer within the past week, all by myself. I took down the Sharp Beak and Swimmer at the same time. The Sharp Beak was going for the Swimmer. Neither was paying attention. It was too easy.** Silver Claw bragged.

Athalias says **Wow! I am so glad you already have food, you probably have what it takes to eat me. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Littlefoot. He finds sharpteeth fascinating. Don't worry, unlike most flatteeth he is intelligent enough to know sharpteeth only take down flatteeth because they need to eat, so I doubt he will act grudgy.**

Littlefoot says to Athalias "Um, Athalias, I only speak Leaf Eater. I tried, in the other timeline, to speak Sharptooth from what I had heard from Chomper. However, it came out wrong. I tried to tell a female Sailback to please spare me and instead, I told her that she had a big tush. It didn't work out that well."

Athalias blushes. "My apologies, I was having so much fun I forgot to share."

She begins to reenact her conversation, even imitating the voices perfectly but speaking it all in leaf eater.

"That's awful! It seems that he's a very dangerous Sharptooth instead of a friendly Sharptooth. I need to restore him to being a friendly Sharptooth. Let's see if I can get him to come with me. Maybe we can talk some sense back into him." said Littlefoot to Athalias.

"This guy is weird. Do you know him?" said Ruby to Athalias, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, pointing at Littlefoot.

Athalia says "I'll tell you what Littlefood, I will ask him if he would be willing to have a playdate with you after his meal, he has enough food to last his family days so it is unlikely he will kill you until he needs to get more. At which point I suggest a 24 hour head start, then I will keep watch and let you know when he is stocked up again. But that's as close as you're going to get."

Suddenly, the group hears a familar roar.

"It is Red Claw. He is dangerous so we need to hide or else he'll get us." cried Ruby.

"Red Claw, hmmmm? I have an idea." said Littlefoot.

As Red Claw came near, Littlefoot stick his tongue out at the Two Claw. "Over here ugly!" Littlefoot shouted. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud chased him. Littefoot ran toward a tree that Petrie was resting on.

"Petrie, now!" yelled Littlefoot.

Petrie quickly guesses what Littlefoot wants and whacks a tree branch, smacking Red Claw in the face. Red Claw tries to go for Cera. However, he doesn't get far, as he soon trips, for Littlefoot and Petrie had quietly tied a vine around his foot. This trips him, and he collides with Screech and Thud and knocks them over. The three Sharpteeth eventually get up, but the move of Littlefoot allows Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Silver Claw, Ruby, Athalias, and Silver Claw's parents to get away.

"Athalias, ask Silver Claw what he thinks of me now." Littlefoot says.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

Athalias says **He wants to know if he has impressed you with his tush stomping skills.**

Silver Claw replies **He most certainly has. Standing up to Red Claw when he's only a young Flattooth. Red Claw doesn't like me as he fears I'm going to be his rival one day. I'd like to get rid of him.**

Athalias relays what he said to Littlefoot. Littlefoot says to her "This is our chance. We can get him to be friendlier with us while working to defeat Red Claw and then we can turn him back into a Friendly Sharptooth. At least, that way, no more Leaf Eaters will die by his hand."

Littlefoot walks over to Silver Claw and hugs him. "I missed you Chomper. Come with us." he says. Silver Claw looks at him funny.

 **What is the Flattooth saying?** Silver Claw asks Athalias.

Athalias replies **He says you are so cool if you ate him he would die happy...** She waits about 15 seconds... **Just kidding, but be glad you don't know what he said; he's kinda weird.**

Littlefoot grabs Silver Claw with his mouth and tries to move him to the Great Valley. "Come on Chomper. You'll like the Great Valley." he says.

Athalias says to Silver Claw **Now he wants you to go with him to the Great Valley.**

 **I would like to see the Great Valley.** said Silver Claw.

Athalias says **"** He accepted your invitation Littlefoot."

Cera asks Littlefoot "How do we make sure that he doesn't eat anyone? I think this is a dumb idea, taking him with us."

"I think he can help us beat Red Claw. Then we can get him to trust us. I think I can get him to be a Friendly Sharptooth. I've done it once before." said Littlefoot.

"We can't even talk to him. He's a Sharptooth!" said Cera.

"We can have Ruby talk to him." said Littlefoot.

"We only just met her today. I don't know if she's up to it." said Cera, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I guess we did." said Littlefoot.

"Hey Ruby, could you talk to, er, Silver Claw for me? I think you know Shaprtooth. Your favorite foods are sweets bubbles and shells, am I right?" said Littlefoot. Ruby nods.

"You sure you no meet her before? You know her favorite foods and you just meet her. That seem strange." said Petrie. Littlefoot puts one of his forelegs to his head and does a facepalm.

Silver Claw comes into the Great Valley. Littlefoot leads him in the way of the Hidden Canyon. As Chomper and Ruby hadn't been there with them, the others hadn't discovered it and thus the grownups had never sealed it off.

"Ruby, tell him that he can stay here in the Hidden Canyon. But that he cannot kill anyone." Littlefoto says to Ruby. Ruby raises her eyebrows but does as he asks.

Silver Claw says **But, how will I have a decent meal? I don't know if you noticed but I am an obligated carnivore, while for you the phrase would be "what you eat" for me its "who you eat." But I'm willing to be your friend if that isn't a good enough excuse for you to not want me. I think it's pretty cool to have a flattooth I can talk to.**

Ruby translates for Littlefoot. Littlefoot says to Ruby "Tell him that I understand. He can eat Stinging Buzzers and things like that. That's what Chomper did."

"Who is Chomper?" asks Cera.

"He's ,er, my imaginary friend." Littlefoot lies, knowing that that would make more sense than trying to explain a timeline that no longer existed.

"Yes, I recall that Chomper hatched from a speckled big egg. And you can tell Silver Claw that too." says Littlefoot. Ruby does. Silver Claws says something in Sharptooth and Ruby translates "He says that he himself hatched from a big speckled egg."

Littlefoot smiles. "I also recall bringing Chomper to the Great Valley to rescue him from Egg Stealers. His egg was right outside the Great Valley, at the feet of a Sharptooth skeleton. It was the only egg there. I took it to the Great Valley and hatched it. You guys all ran away but I came back for Chomper and was nice to him. And you can tell Silver Claw all of that too." he says.

The others stare at him funny but Ruby obeys. Silver Claw again says something to Ruby in Sharptooth. Ruby again translates "He says that he himself hatched in a place like that, only he hatched in the Mysterious Beyond instead of the Great Valley."

The others stare at Littlefoot, dumbfounded. "Chomper also hatched about six cold times ago exactly. His sixth Star Day is coming up. And you can tell Silver Claw that too." says Littlefoot. Ruby does. Silver Claw speaks to Ruby in Sharptooth, which Ruby translates as "He says that he also is nearing his sixth Star Day."

"Well, imagine that. You based Chomper off of Silver Claw, though I'm not sure how you could have known all of that stuff. I don't think his parents would have let you get near him." said Cera, skeptical.

"Tell Silver Claw that we'd like to celebrate his sixth Star Day with him." said Littlefoot. Ruby tells him that. Silver Claw talks to Ruby and Ruby translates "He says that he accepts."

Meanwhile, as the sun begins to go down, Athalias: decides to go into a tree for shelter to sleep. Its leaves are to high for any longnecks, and all around where they can reach it has no branches, thus she figures no one would be able to keep her awake so easily.

Ruby says to Littlefoot "You seem to like me despite me being a Bothtooth and talking funny and since you like me anyway, I have decided that I like you and will be your friend."

Littlefoot replies "Good, I like that. Great to have you back Ruby."

"Back? I never met you before." said Ruby in confusion.

"Right. Right. That was an imaginary friend too." says Littlefoot.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

The next morning, Littlefoot woke up. He found that he was with his mother and siblings. "Um, could you remind me what your names are again? I know one of you is Bluefoot. But what about the others?"

Littlefoot's mother replies "Redfoot, Bigfoot, and Swiftfoot. I could imagine poor Ducky has even more trouble keeping up with the records of her siblings. Today is the day Ducky's latest siblings will hatch, come quickly, we must not be late to watch."

Littlefoot comes to Ducky. "Ducky, I'm sorry about you losing a sibling to Egg Stealers. It's all my fault." he says.

"There he goes again." grumbles Bluefoot.

Ducky said "Do not blame yourself Littlefoot. And besides, Mom says we will see them again. It is best to just move on, and I can't do that if you always bring it up, no no no."

The eggs hatch and more siblings emerge. They run around and play. One of the older siblings, feeling left out, sulks off. He happens to find the path to the Hidden Canyon, where, unknown to him, Silver Claw is residing.

Littlefoot comes across Spike. "Spike, we've got to go warn the kid. He doesn't know about Silver Claw." Spike and Littlefoot go near the kid, who is getting near Silver Claw, who luckily is asleep, having eaten lots of Stinging Buzzers, a Tickle Fuzzy, and a flopper (fish) that he found in a stream.

Spike said "Euiiaah."

"Hey, I think your mother called you." Littlefoot lied. The kid believed him and went back to go see his mother. And just in time too, for at that momenet, Silver Claw awoke. Littlefoot felt annoyed that he couldn't talk to him, as Silver Claw only knew Sharptooth. He planned to have Ruby teach him Leaf Eater soon.

Silver Claw said **Hello Littlefoot, want to play Leaf Eater chase?** Littlefoot just stares at Silver Claw as he doesn't understand a word that he had said. Silver Claw sighs. **This would be more fun if Ruby can teach him Sharptooth.**

Ruby arrives at the scheduled time Littlefoot has told her to come. "He doesn't like the smell of Tree Sweets. He says that they..." she says.

"Make him sick. Yeah, I forgot about that." Littlefoot finished for her.

Silver Claw says **So Littlefoot, of all the friends you choose to have, why pick a Sharptooth? I mean I appreciate it and all but, I get the feeling you know me better then I estimate.**

Ruby translates to Littlefoot. Littlefoot says "Yes, actually, I do."

Silver Claw says **Name my favorite food.**

Littlefoot says to Ruby, who then translates it to Silver Claw "Normally, I'd say a hive of Stinging Buzzers, but something has gone wrong with you, so I'm guessing now that it's probably some kind of Leaf Eater."

Silver Claw asks **What's wrong with eating Threehorns?**

Littlefoot says "Well, I'm not fond of Leaf Eaters dying."

Silver Claw replies **And I'm not fond of starving to death.**

Ruby says "Anyway, it's getting late, I bet your parents will ask you a few things if you're not home in time for a family dinner."

Littlefoot says to her "You're right." He returns to his family.

 **You don't plan on eating me, do you? I do not want to be eaten.** said Ruby to Silver Claw.

Silver Claw says **Tempting, but I do need a translator on hand, plus it may attract the attention of some flattooth who likes to step on little sharpteeth.** He then jokes **Perhaps if the offer is open later.**

Littlefoot returns to his family. "Where you been Littlefoot?" asked Bluefoot.

"Just wandiering around." Littlefoot lied.

Littlefoots mother sets down a great great big big juicy groundsweet next to Littlefoot. It appears to be a great big green shell at first, but since Littlefoot a herbivorous this ruff part is edible to him. As he bites in it is soft orange and sweet flavored almost like honey, with black seeds and juicy.

"Thanks Mother. That was delicious." Littlefoot says.

Littlefoot's mother says "Isn't it amazing something so great can come from a little seed? Take that tree for example, so tall no Longneck can reach it, and it's mere existence will effect history for as long as it stands. Its seed was smaller then that of the groundsweets."

"Yes it is Mother." Littlefoot replies.

Littlefoot goes to bed. Petrie, meanwhile, returns to his uncle Pterano. "Where were you Petrie? I was worried sick about you?" his uncle asked.

"Me with Littlefoot. He acting kind of funny lately." said Petrie.

"Well, I hope he gets better soon my dear nephew." said Pterano.

The next morning Athalias sores above littlefoot.

Athalias says "Hey Littlefoot, look what I found. It's my favorite plant food. Want to try one?"

Littlefoot replies "I sure would. I wish I could do something about the mess I made. So far, it appears that Chomper's new favorite food is Threehorn, Ruby has never met me, and Petrie lives with his uncle now because I caused his mother to die. I also killed Wild Arms." He recalls that there was something else that he would be out of kilter in the new timeline, but he cannot recall what it is.

"Littlefoot, your friend Ali is here." calls Littlefoot's mother. Littlefoot realizes what it is now. Ali and Rhett! Without Chomper having exposed Rhett and his lies, Ali will only play with Rhett and not him or his friends.

Athalias says "Then perhaps it will cheer you up. Here, try it." she hands him a redish oranges fruit with a bit that is green, it starts out wide and as it gets long it thins into a point, its texture is soft and smooth.

Littlefoot eats one of them. "This tastes great!" he says.

Suddenly, Littlefoot has its after taste. It begins to get hotter and hotter until his tearducts squirt. None the less, this only amplifies the flavor, making it inescapably pleasuring. "Where did you get these plants?" Littlefoot asks.

"I can take you to the place." says Athalias.

They go walking together. They soon come to a deep corner in the rock of part of the Great Wall. They're behind a bunch of tall ferns, where the sun strikes most of the day, there are many patches of bushes, many of which have the fruit growing on it. Some green, some yellow, some orange, some red.

Athalias says "Here they are, aren't they beautiful?" Suddenly there is the sound of the bushes moving. Athalias asks "Who is their?"

"Hey!" replies a voice. The bushes move a bit more, then two Hidden Runners step out. One of them, sounding grouchy says "Ok, ready, what do you want?"

Athalias says "What are you doing in my patch of fire sweets?" she says bitterly.

The first Hidden Runner says "Your fire sweets? In the Great Valley everything is for sharing."

Athalias says "Hehe yeah, I know just, I worry there won't be enough to share with quite everyone, they're kinda special to me."

The second Hidden Runner says "We understand, no worries, we won't hog them all."

"What was their problem?" Littlefoot asks Athalias.

The first Hidden Runner says "Sorry, we are normally very friendly, we are just grouchy because you managed to interrupt us while we were.."

The second Hidden Runner grabs his beak holding it shut a moment. "Sorry, we kinda came to a bad start. Let's start over. Hi I'm July."

Athalias says"I'm Athalias, and this is my friend Littlefoot. We are pleased to meet you."

Littlefoot says to them "You are the first Hidden Runners that I have met. I saw an older one that Mr. Thicknose knows about but he never talked to us. He is pretty though. I know you may think ti strange that I'm talking to Bothteeth, but I already have two Bothtooth friends: Ruby the Fast Runner and Athalias the Bothbeak."

The first Hidden Runner says"My name is Augustus. I'm glad someone is willing to take the time to talk to us. So, here for the fire sweets? They're really good. We should spread out more of their seeds before a single large flattooth wipes out the entire patch."

"These plants are good, but make my mouth hot." says Littlefoot. He goes to a stream and drinks from it. While he does so, Athalias whispers to the Hidden Runners "Next time , please go somewhere more private." The two of them nod and head off to somewhere else.

Littlefoot returns "Where did the Hidden Runners go?" he asks.

Athalias says "I think they became a bush."

Littlefoot asks "How can they do that?"

Athalias says "I will show you..." She begins to head the opposite direction of where the hidden runners went, then, spots a lizard. She shows it to Littlefoot. It sees her and gets spooked, climbs onto a tree trunk and turns brown.

"Interesting." says Littlefoot, noticing how the lizard disappeared.

Athalias says "Hey I just remembered, you said Chomper once scared you with his shadow yes? Did it look like, this?" She makes a shadow puppet of a T-Rex with the light of the sun from a tree top; it makes it appear there is a full sized one around nearby.

Littlefoot replies "Yes. And that does look scary."

Athalias says "Let's go check on your friends; after all, we don't entirely know what can happen to them yet. Once we determine if they are fine I will make a quick trip to Berry Valley."


End file.
